TMNT: Secrets Lover's Festival
by Leenden
Summary: After Mikey and Leo watch a romantic Anime, it pushes the youngest turtle to wonder just what his chances are of finding love in a world that only has a handful of mutant turtles. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (c) Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird This story takes place in the 2012 Nickelodeon Cartoon Universe.


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Secrets Series

By Jeremy McLaughlin

Episode Five:

Lover's Festival

_ "Suchi, I don't know if I can go with you this year." The girl on the screen spoke with her shrill voice, her exaggerated eyes trembling._

_ "Why not?" The desperate words slipped from the young man's lips, they kept moving even after the words had stopped._

_ "Because you haven't asked me properly. Why won't you ask me the right way." The woman turned away, her hair hitting the air in an inflated fashion as she walked away._

_ "I can't Ama, I wish you could understand how it makes me feel." The man reached out for her, before cutting to a commercial._

Mikey sat forward on the couch hugging a pillow to his chest. "Dude, what's she talking about? He just asked her to the lover's thing."

"Well Mikey," Leo began. "The Tanabata festival isn't to handled all willy nilly. If he wants her to go with him. He has to follow the rules." Leo chewed on a few popcorn kernals.

"How difficult could the rules be to follow?" Mikey reached over and took a handful of popcorn to work through slowly.

"He has to leave an orchid on her pillow with an article of clothing that he wears daily. If she accepts his offer to go to the Tab...the lover's festival. Then she tells him by wearing that article of clothing the next time they meet." Leo looked over at his little brother, who was rolling his eyes.

"Ohhhh! Seems kinda silly to me. If a dude wants to get with a chick, then he just better get with her. That's all I'm saying." Mikey flopped back on the couch resting his head on Leo's arm that was laying out across the back of the couch.

"Nah, think about it as a romantic gesture. It's subtle and beautiful." Leo reached down and pet Mikey's head.

"So, what if he leaves his tighty-whities behind?" Mikey smirked up at him.

"Well then, I imagine he's going to be getting a lot more then just a date." Leo cocked his towards his brother with a chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah, gettin' the boom boom!" Mikey blurted out and hit Leo with the pillow causing him to dump some of the popcorn.

Leo swatted the pillow way and nudged Mikey in the side. "Alright spaz. Calm down, the shows coming back."

Later...

_ She picked the orchid up from her pillow, the black tie fluttering in looped pattered. Then she pressed it to her cheek. Enormous tears pushed from her quivering eyes and down her cheeks. The camera panned in on one that glinted brightly like a diamond before it hit the ground._

_ "You did it, Suchi? You asked me the right way, even after you told me you never could." The girl's voice piqued awkwardly, the feigned tremble was unbearable._

_ "You're...so worth it Ama. I can't imagine my life without you. You'll go with me, right?" The young man looked away, his bangs falling in his face._

_ "Of course I will, I love you Suchi." The girl flailed forward putting her hands on his chest._

_ "And I you." The man moved close kissing her lips tenderly, the girl's foot hiking up from the ground, then the scene went black._

Leo arched his back into a stretch. "That was a terrible movie." He groaned before scratching the top of his head.

When Mikey hadn't responded, Leo looked over at him. Mikey was hunched over with his elbows on his knees. His head hanging as he looking down at his feet. A tear boiled up from his eye, slipping down over his green cheek. There was a dark marks on his orange bandana right under his eyes from where it had been soaking up so many tears, that it was just let the new ones run free.

"Mikey, are you alright?" Leo reached out petting the back of his little brother's neck.

"No..." Mikey sniffled hard, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leo scooted closer, pulling the smaller turtle to him.

"That was so romantic, dude. They fought and then they made up, then they were going to be together. It was beautiful, man." There were severe chugging pauses throughout Mikey's words as he fought to keep composure.

"I guess so. Is that why you're crying?" Leo chuckled in a soft cooing way.

"No, I'm crying because this sucks, man. I will never have that, ever. I'm just a stupid turtle. There are no girl turtles out there for me." Leo was taken aback, this was the first time he had ever seen Mikey so upset about a legitimate thing.

"Mikey...it doesn't matter if there aren't any girl turtles. You can still find love. I'm sure there is a human girl out there for you, right now. She's probably wondering where you are. Or if you're thinking about her." Leo did his best to calm Mikey down by petting his shoulders.

"Yeah I saw how well that worked out for Donnie. Now all he ever does is sit in his lab moping." Mikey's words were harsh and choked by tears. "Face it, Leo. No one is ever going to love a freak like me."

"That's not true..." Leo started, but Mikey just pushed him away.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore, just leave me alone." Mikey changed the channel, the loud wrestling announcer blocking out the sound of his gentle crying.

Leo got up from the couch and gave his little brother a soft kiss on the top of his head. There was so much he wanted to say, but knew that what Mikey needed right now was time. It was a deep thought to deal with. Leo had gone though it. Donnie had just recently been through it. Raph was probably still dealing with it. Mikey looked over his shoulder watching as Leo disappeared into the dark recess of the doorway to his room.

"I hate being a turtle." Mikey mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Mikey sat unmoving on the couch for much of the night into the early morning. Making sure he didn't spend too much time between programs. On and off throughout the night, he had been plagued with his new found discovery. It was upsetting, but he managed to push his way through it. At one point he was even a smiling again. When he was sufficiently sure the last remnants of the disturbing realization were gone. He turned off the television and headed to bed.

"Maybe Leo is right. I'll find someone someday. I am the cute one, after all." Mikey said to himself, hearing the words spoken aloud fueled his hope.

Mikey opened the door to his room and stepped inside. It was so dark that it sent a giddy feeling rushing through his body, urging him to turn the light on. When he did, he spotted something different in the room. On his pillow was an orchid, that had been cut out of a piece of paper and colored lightly with a crayon. The stem was made from a green pipe cleaner. It was beautifully crafted, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Tied to the makeshift stem was bandana. More accurately, Leo's bandana.

A flutter pushed it way through Mikey's heart and into his stomach, making him squirm, like he had to take a pee. The paper flower trembled in his hands as he lifted it to his lips. Hot tears ran down his face again. This time the tears were accompanied by a smile. Mikey fumbled to tie the bandana around his neck. Tracing the soft fabric with his fingers.

"I'll go with you, Leo." Mikey giggled playfully.

"Good. I was worried you would say no." The sound of the voice brought his baby blue eyes up to see Leo standing in the doorway.

Without saying a word, Mikey took his older brother's hand and pulled him into a fumbling kiss. It was desperate and clumsy, but Mikey didn't care. It was his first kiss and he was fortunate to share it with someone that he truly loved and admired. Not many people can say that about their first kiss. He pulled away with a soft puckering smack, looking up at his brother's face. Leo was smiling back warmly.

"Thank you Leo. You're the best brother ever." Mikey pushed his face into Leo's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Don't mention it Mkey." Leo whispered softly, his breath was cool and minty. "I'm just glad I could make you feel better."

"You did, dude." Mikey's voice was soft and cozy.

"Hey Mikey, can I put my leg down now?" Leo giggled as the both looked down at his leg still hiked in the air.

"Whoa, you did the leg thingy too, huh? I guess that makes us lesbians then." Mikey looked back up at Leo.

"Sure Mikey, I'll go with that." Leo chuckled as his kissed his little brother's cheek.


End file.
